The Wide Opening
REMEMBER TO LEAVE A COMMENT!!! XXX LOVE YOU HENNIES Remaining Contenders The Queens' Enterance Looks AnnieJenner.png|Annie Jenner AnnieJennerS2.png|Annie Jenner BarbaraBobpin.png|Barbara Bobpin BarbaraBobpinS2.png|Barbara Bobpin BarbieBuckfast.png|Barbie Buckfast BarbieBuckfastS2.png|Barbie Buckfast Bayonse.png|Bayonse BayonseS2.png|Bayonse CarrieMagee.png|Carrie Magee CarrieMageeS2.png|Carrie Magee CherNoble.png|Cher Noble CherNobleS2.png|Cher Noble ClaraRedwing.png|Clara Redwing ClaraRedwingS2.png|Clara Redwing CleopatraDeBoer.png|Cleopatra De Boer CleopatraDeBoerS2.png|Cleopatra De Boer FoxyCruz.png|Foxy Cruz FoxyCruzS2.png|Foxy Cruz KalisonKimanda.png|Kalison Kimanda KalisonKimandaS2.png|Kalison Kimanda LuluValentine.png|Lulu Valentine LuluValentineS2.png|Lulu Valentine MiMiWhole.png|MiMi Whole MiMiWholeS2.png|MiMi Whole MingLeeChen.png|Ming Lee Chen MingLeeChenS2.png|Ming Lee Chen MistyMarshmallow.png|Misty Marshmallow MistyMarshmallowS2.png|Misty Marshmallow RoseQuartz.png|Rose Quartz RoseQuartzS2.png|Rose Quartz RosettaFlare.png|Rosetta Flare RosettaFlareS2.png|Rosetta Flare RubénZDix.png|Rubén Z Dix RubénZDixS2.png|Rubén Z Dix ShadyLarue.png|Shady Larue ShadyLarueS2.png|Shady Larue Episode Entering The Workroom Rubaul stand in her professional racer outfit, holding her helmet under her arm, her sensual blonde hair blowing in the wind. She begins to speak " The Winner will receive a headline spot on the Glee Wiki® Pride Tour, a sickening supply of make-up from the Lily Summers collection, and 100,000 puffle points." and she cackles loudly as the opening theme clip ends. The first queen walks in, her tits dragging behind her as she slouches into the workroom. "Aged like a fine wine, That's what I say." her pungent pussy aroma begins to fill the workroom. "what the fuck i'm the first one? ugly ugly ugly" She wanders around the workroom, her old wrinkly face smashes the mirror upon looking at it. A second queen and past competitor enters the room, her volupotuous titties make the other queen jealous. "Hey y'all, you wanna go to the rodeo?" She bounces her tits up and down vigorously. "Girl wtf?" says the other queen, staring back jealously at her titties. "Hey girl am Carrie Magee, who the heck are you?" Carrie Magee throws money at her. "Bitch, fuck you. My name is Shady Larue and I am MUCH more talented than you, hoe." Carrie ignores her and starts to queef out more money. The next queen enters and she starts to flip shit "I CAN'T BELIEVE IM HERE FUCK LILY SUMMERS" The other queens turn around to see one of the most iconic queen of last season - Kalison Kimanda. She's doing violent backflips and kicking the shit out of the picture of Lily in the workroom, wearing a crown. A voice can be heard in the background. "Not like you were gonna win anyway." Kalison turns around to see Lady Ratchet walking into the room. "Lady you ugly fucker, die in a hole." Lady throws one of her pads at Kalison. "It's Ming Lee Chen to you, bitch. I had to reinvent my image because my loss was so embarrassing, now I'm a sexy Asian K-pop drag star." Kalison raises her eyebrows. "Besides, you can't shade me, what the fuck is that Leia Michele outfit?" Kalison tosses her wig at Ming and they beat the shit out of eachother, Barbie walking into the room behind her, drunk out of her face. "Lmao these crazy bitches" Barbie says, taking a seat. "WATCH OUT BITCHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES" Someone screams from down the corridor, suddenly the doors fly open and in walks Annie Jenner. Wearing a sexy Ireland themed outfit. Everyone pisses themselves at how irrelevant she was last season. Sexy new queen Rubén Z Dix walks in, holding a red dildo to match her lady in red outfit. "Hey ladies, let's get physical" She blows a kiss and winks at Carrie, the sexiest bitch in the room. Rubén pulls her dress up and fingers herself as the popo run in and tase her, telling her to stop or they'll sentence her to death. The popo suddenly are pushed over and reveal that robbed queen Cher Noble has returned to the competition. "I'm back and with a vengeance, bitches. I shouldn't have been eliminated, I'm a fucking legend." Cher sits her ass down, across from Barbie who is stuffing her face. Suddenly, Cher is knocked out by a lampshade flying across the room. "LADIES, IMMA BE YO LAMPSHADE." Barbara runs in, clearly having had some plastic surgery and weight gain. "I'M THE LAMP AND I'M READY TO SHADE YOU BITCHES YES MAMA" Barbara falls on her ass as new queen MiMi Whole makes her entrance, pushing her out of the way. "Hello it's MiMi Whole, that's pronounce My my hole. Remember it, bitches." everyone ignores her basic ass. MiMi Whole just sits down, that is all. NEXT. Everyone stops when they suddenly hear the clacking of heels, the puckering of lips and pussy lips, the tossing of wigs and then, she enters. Cleopatra strolls into the workroom looking like some weird alien blue bitch and everyone mocks her attempt at looking artistic, but she's a mother fucking Meryl Streep bitch and she's coming for their wigs, so she takes the high road and sits in the back of the room, watching their every move. Then they hear a large scream from down the hall "BITCH, I AINT 'THE HELP'" and past competitor Bayonse sprints into the room, whipping her hair back and forth "IF YOU THINK YOU CAN ABUSE ME BECAUSE I'M BLACK THINK AGAIN TBH!!!" Everyone looks at her confused as Barbie raises her hand "yeah, um, hi, why are you black? like, aren't you actually white?" Bayonse fly kicks Barbie, lodging her 10 inch heel into Barbie's kryptonite pussy. "BITCH THAT IS RACISM I WILL SUE YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Bayonse turns around and just about shits herself, everyone runs away from the travesty that is Misty Marshmallow who's looking like a fucking mess. "You can't have a---" Suddenly Misty is interrupted by some bitch who pushed her out of the way, She's wearing all white and it looks like she smeared cum on her face, but that ain't stopping this queen. She struts about like she's wearing the most expensive outfit on this earth. "Elegant and beautiful, just like a Rose Quartz." Rose sits on a chair and everyone begins to mock her outfit. "nnn girl what the hell even, what was your concept?" Kalison asks her. "I just ran out of clothes tbh bitch" kalison rolls her eyes as Ming tackles her to the ground, punching her in the gut. "Girl we gon' need some asians up in here, shit." Lulu Valentine walks in wearing some black and gold eleganza realness, working the workroom and slaying the bitches everyone bows down to her sexy Asian realness and Lulu blows kisses to her fans and chooses one of the remaining mirrors. Another new queen enters and she's looking messier than Monica Beverly Hills after a night of crack cocaine and semen facials. "BITCH AM ROSETTA FLARE, YOU BEST REMEMBER" everyone stares at her. "Sorry mama, what was you name?" Ming asks her and Rosetta sets in about her, kicking her in the face as Kalison kicks her pussy. "I was the most ROBBED bitch last season." Everyone rolls their eyes as Ming speaks up "MY DRAG SISTER YES MAMA" everyone else begins to cry "not this bitch jfc" barbara says. Clara enters the room looking a little bit different from last time but working some sexy new el vampira realness and she bites off Shady Larue's ear lobe as foxy Cruz walks in and sits down saying absolutely nothing - then they hear a cackle from the other side of the work room and all of them scatter to the screen. "You old bitter bitches think you know this competition? Think again hoes." The video ends and they all look at eachother as Rubaul walks out, out of drag and with a throbbing erection - ready for season 2. "HEY MY PRETTY LADIES" Rubaul blows a kiss as all the queens scream in excitement. "Okay, so, ladies, last season was messy, but lets fix that shit okay. OKAY?! Don't fuck it up this time. Today you will all create a look based on a television show. The first queen to enter gets to pick the shows for each person off of the list I hand her. Shady Larue's old ass picks up the list and she begins to choose a show for each contestant. *Shady Larue - Golden Girls *Clara Redwing - The Vampire Diaries *Ming Lee Chen - Fresh Off The Boat *Kalison Kimanda - Keeping Up With The Kardashians *Foxy Cruz - Duck Dynasty *Rubén Z Dix - Downton Abbey *Misty Marshmallow - Game Of Thrones *Rosetta Flare - Dancing With The Stars *Bayonse - Gossip Girl *Carrie Magee - Glee *Lulu Valentine - Sherlock *Cher Noble - X Factor *Annie Jenner - Big Brother *Cleopatra De Boer - Scream Queens *Rose Quartz - The Walking Dead *Barbara Bobpin - Pretty Little Liars *Barbie Buckfast - Jersey Shore *MiMi Whole - Man Vs. Food Runway and Judging Annie Jenner queefs out of his vajazzled pussy so hard "WHAT THE FUCK? Ms. Larue mama, why the fuck did you give me that shit show?" Shady scoffs, tossing her grey, greasy hair in Annie's face. Meanwhile, Cher Noble stands at the other side of the room and walks into the confession booth. Confession booth "I can't believe I got fucking XFACTOR?! What the fuck am I supposed to do with THAT? I'm about to slice a bitch TO BE HONEST." Ming walks into the confession booth. "bitch who are you about to slice I wanna watch." Cher Noble raises an eyebrow at Ming. "Shut the fuck up?" She slaps Ming so hard her makeup falls off. Workroom Rosetta's trashy ass stands at one side of the workroom. "GIRL I AM SO HAPPY I GOT DANCING WITH THE STARS!!! I'M SENDING YOU BITCHES PACKING LMAO" They all stare back angrily as Bayonse calls her a dirty racist and Rosetta runs off crying. Kalison rolls her eyes "Bayonse what the fuck? I know you finger banged Annie and now you two are best friend but you don't need to be shady - be a lady." Kalison crunches an ice cream that came from no where and walks off as Bayonse ignores her and continues to sew. Clara stands in the middle of the workroom talking to Cleopatra. Cleo clocks her outfit and sighs "Girl, do you know how to sew?" Clara clicks her tongue "I may not be a singer - Or a damn seamstress. But I am a fierce queen." Cleo laughs and walks of as Clara werks her El Vampira magic, hoping her costume doesn't look like some Kandy Ho reject design. Rubaul enters the workroom and everyone screeches as she walks toward MiMi. "So MiMi you got... Man Vs. Food! How will you translate this into your costume?" MiMi stares back as she pulls a Twinkie out of her vagina. "Ru, tbh bitch idk. I'll just cover in food or smth lmao" Ru looks back at her, confused and a little bit scared "uhuh.........okay, well you keep working at it." "I will Ru mama just you wait x" MiMi replies as Rubaul walks up to Clara. "So, Clara, Last season you couldn't sew, Have you learned anything about sewing yet?" Clara laughs. "To be honest, Ru, I've been too busy being famous and attractive to sew lmao but my outfits are sexy as hell so whatever." "I'm pretty sure you wore a pair of denim shorts and a t shirt on the runway last season..." "Whatever mama, I may no be a singer. or a damn seam--" "okay stfu we heard this already." Ru ignores Clara and walks off. He approaches Annie Jenner who is making the trashiest looking sh!t ever. "NNN GIRL WHAT THE FUCK THIS BE?" Annie Jenner begins to cry. "RU DON'T SHOUT AT ME PLEASE I'M SENSITIVE." He plays victim and emphasises it for the camera. "Girl, You got big brother and this is looking like you work in a f*cking mall?" Annie just punches Ru in the face and tell her to fuck off. Ru walks up to Ming who is taping her eyes back to look "Chinese". "Fresh Off The Boat? How are you going to translate the 90's and Asian culture into your outfit." Ming just points at her eyes and goes back to work, Ru looking a bit offended tbh. Lastly, Ru approaches Cher Noble who is taping shit to shit. "Girl the fuck are you doing?" Ru asks her as Cher continues to tape shit. "Ru I honestly don't know I don't even know what a fucking x factor is we don't get that in Estonia FML" Ru cackles and exits the work room and Cher is FUMING. Runway Rubaul walks on the runway, In drag and looking sexy as fuck. On the panel is DocMD, Hibo Dahir and our anonymous guest judge. "Girls, start yo engines and may the best woman WIN!" The music starts to play as the queens walk on the runway and showcase their looks. First up is Shady Larue working that Golden Girls magic, Working that sexy 80's gran hairstyle and almost white hair, Holding a purse full of werthers originals, her dentures and tissues covered in blood from her nose bleeds. She's hunched over and her tits are sagging, a glass of wine in one hand. Then Clara walks out, wearing a long black ball gown made out of a velvet material, which is actually just a skirt she made attached to a black corset, blood on her face and dress and some sensual vampire fangs and she looks kinky as hell. Ming Lee Chen walks out looking very racist as she's has her eyes stretched back with tape but she does look kind of hot and sensual, Her hair is up in two buns with chopsticks in them and she's wearing sexy kimono and a big fan, with geisha makeup, but judge Hibo clocks that racist undertone and shades her pussy. Kalison comes out and literally copies Kim K's controversial photoshoot, showing of the T and A. Her hair looks like an above ground radish and there isn't much originality or design element, but she looks hot as fuck. Foxy Cruz works the hunter girl realness and holds a dead, taxidermised fox in one hand, She has animal pelt all over her and the judges are offended that she is an animal murder and she used them for not even that special of an outfit tbh it's kinda boring but it'll do lol #generic bitch. Rubén Z Dix comes out looking like an elegant queen and working some downton abbey mistress realness, slaying everyone's existence and looking hella fine while doing it. Misty Marshmallow dresses in some fucking elegant chiffon blue dress, wearing a long white wig and a baby dragon perched on her shoulder, covered in expensive gag-worthy gold jewellery. Rosetta wears some red tango dress with a flower in her hair and chacha's down that runway like a bamf, murdering everyone with her Alyssa Edwards/Laganja Estranja dance moves because her legs are EVERYTHING, but judge DocMD clocks her wig sliding backwards, revealing some of her nappy-ass hair. Bayonse doesn't even know what Gossip Girl is so she just dresses up as Beyoncé and sings all the single ladies, working the runway like a diva but completely missing the point of the challenge. Carrie Magee dresses like Rachel Berry covered in gold star stickers singing 'Don't Rain On My Parade' and hitting every note which pisses off everyone because Carrie is actually kinda shit at everything other than singing and having big tits tbh. Lulu Valentine comes out wearing a sexy trench coat, a fashionable blouse + chiffon bow tie, with some ankle length pants and heels, looking like a sexy business woman/detective. She has a sensual detective hat too and a magnifying glass to emphasise that she is infact a detective, which Hibo says is camp. Cher Noble walks out wearing nothing but a huge X-Factor X over herself and a Simon Cowell mask. The judges look back in shock and a little bit of disgust when she flashes a testicle. Next up is Annie Jenner who walks out on stilts and literally embodies "big brother" by making himself bigger than the other competitors, which is kinda smart but other than that she is just wearing a random dress that doesn't really scream "big brother" at all what a flop. Cleopatra walks out in a neck brace vajazzled for the gods, covered in blood, with blood on her hands, on the runway she sexually does a quick turn, ripping off the ugly dress and neck brace she is wearing and she suddenly looks gorgeous like she's had a makeover and the judges scream and applaud her slayage. Rose Quartz comes out drenched in blood, holding an axe. That is all. There is nothing Walking Dead about it. It could literally be any show. Next. Barbara comes out holding a phone, texting his mother about dinner but the judges don't know that. She is wearing a red cloak and a mask takes it off, revealing a face that is gorgeous and beat for the gods with makeup. She pretty much slayed tbh, which is surprising considering she was a mess last season. Barbie Buckfast just comes out caked in foundation looking like an orange which is completely accurate tbqfh, with big hooker earrings and minimal clothing, drinking blue wkd and getting hashtag wasted. Lastly, MiMi Whole comes out eating the worlds largest pizza in a dress that is an exact copy of Manila's popcorn dress, with a pop corn boa and the dress looking the popcorn bag. It's okay, but kinda boring. The queens all line up, and Rubaul announces that some of them are safe. "Ladies, You know that saying about first impressions? Well, It couldn't be more true. This weeks challenge was merely... A muse. We will be basing your critiques upon your Entrance looks ONLY. First impressions are everything, my dears." The queens look around in shock and fear, some of them a bit pissed off since they just slayed the runway. "If I call your name, please step forward. Clara, Cleo, Carrie, Misty, Lulu, Rose, Ruben, Barbara and Kalison... The back row, You are safe." The back row (Annie, Barbie, Bayonse, Cher, Rosetta, Shady, MiMi, Foxy and Ming Lee) all exit the stage and head to the interior illusions lounge. "Ladies left on stage, You represent the best... and the worst, of the week. Let's start with Clara." DocMD speaks "girl, your outfit was nothing gag worthy but the people LOVED it for some reason??? I mean you wore PANTS... PANTS?! This is not Rubaul's "out of drag" race?!" Clara chucks a titty at Doc. "Next up, Ms. Cleo." Hibo loosens her burka "miss thing you were working that blue space creature realness and I was living bitch, I was living and so were the fans." Rubaul stands up "We also have an announcement... Our guest judge has cast their automatic vote... so one of the five panel votes goes to you, Cleopatra." Cleopatra keeps her stance like a queen and bows to the peasants. Hibo opens her fat lips "Carrie, you f*cking mess. You wore that LAST season?!" Carrie throws more money at the judges and they move on. "Miss Misty, you're a fucking MESS. NEXT." DocMD screams at her. The rest all basically get shaded and praised, but one ends up being the ultimate winner. They all head to the interior illusions lounge and meet up with the other queens as Kalison starts to shade Rose. Interior Illusions Lounge Kalison looks at Bayonse, mockingly "Why did you just throw your outfit together and not make a nice dress? xo" Rose rolls her eyes. "Bitch i don't know how to sew?!" Rose laughs. "This is a DRAG COMPETITION, HOW COME YOU CAN'T SEW?" She questions Rose. "Some people can sew, Some people CAN NOT." Rose replies in an annoyed tone. "But looks at it this way... I only just started to do my own makeup when I auditioned for the show, but I'm not gonna sit around and say 'Oh I don't really know how to do makeup like that blahbluhblahblablah. NO, that's not an excuse?!" Kalison looks confused at Rose. "Bitch it's not an excuse, it's the reality of it." "But this is not the first season..." Kalison replies as Rose's rage-meter takes off. "NO NO NO HOLD ON SINCE THIS IS NOT THE FIRST SEASON HOW COME YOU DON'T KNOW TO DO YO MAKEUP? HOW COME YO MAKEUP AINT NICE?" Rose asks Kalison. "OH SO YOU GONNA INSULT MY MAKEUP NOW WHEN I SAID NOTHING ABOUT YOU? THEY SAID IT, THE JUDGES DID." "BITCH YOU'VE BEEN SAYING SHIT ALL WEEK!?" Rose's horse teeth start throbbing. "EXACTLY, I'M NOT HERE TO MAKE BEST BUDDIES, BITCH! YOU BEEN EVERYBODY'S BFF AND KIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKI NO. I'M NOT HERE TO BE YOUR FRIEND, YOUR FRIEN -- NO, I'M HERE TO FUCKING WIN 100,000 DOLLARS AND BECOME A FUCKING DRAG SUPERSTAR." Kalison snaps back. "WELL THERE'S A LOT OF PEOPLE I GET ALONG WITH AND CLEARLY I DON'T GET ALONG WIT YOU." "THATS FINE I DON'T HAVE TO BE YOUR FRIEND, I DON'T HAVE TO BE YOUR FRIEND TO WIN THIS SHOW! THIS IS NOT RUBAUL'S BEST FRIEND RACE!?" "Yeah, no shit Sherlock." The queens sit in an awkward silence, drinking their Absolut vodkas, staring back as they are called back to the main stage, The safe queens stand at the back, the other queens at the front. Lip Synch and Elimination "Welcome back ladies, We have come to some decisions... Barbara, You're safe." "Thanks Ru mama, Imma be yo lampshade baby xx" "haha, shut the fuck up honey." Rubaul smiles back. "Rubén, You're safe." Rubén walks to the back. "Kalison, You're Leia costume was a hit with the fans, but a miss with the judging panel... You're safe." Kalison throws a brick at Hibo, knocking her out. "YOU DID THIS, DIDN'T YOU BITCH?" Kalison screams as she is escorted to the back. "Clara, Your El Vampira realness made you look gorgeous henny, You're safe." Clara sighs and walks to the back of the stage, Leaving Lulu, Cleopatra, Carrie, Rose and Misty. "Lulu, You really showed us that you can work that Asian Persuasion... Condragulations you are the winner of this weeks Maxi-challenge." All the queens applaud her but they all want to murder her. "You won a week in Coventry!!!" Lulu feints out of excitement and is taken to the ER. "Oh, and we have another announcement. The winner of the fan vote will get IMMUNITY next week, and that winner is... LULU!" Lulu is gone but she will be notified later. xo "Cleopatra honey, You're safe." Cleo walks off, pissed off that only the guest judge voted for her. "Now, Rose, Misty and Carrie. You are our bottom three of the week. Carrie - You're duplicate really didn't double our excitement. Rose, Your face paint didn't give us warrior realness, It just left us... confused tbh bitch I don't have a pun you literally had no concept like???? and Misty, You were just a mess lmao." The queens stand in anticipation. "Misty... I'm sorry my dear but you are up... for elimiNATEtion." Misty looks emotionally at the ground. "Rose... You're safe." Rose jumps up and down almost crying with relief. "BUT BARELY, BITCH. WERK IT OUT NEXT TIME - NO CUM MARKS. That means Carrie, my dear. I'm sorry, but you are up for elimination. Carrie and Misty work it out to 'Mi Vida Loca' by Pam Tillis, Carrie using her country realness to advantage and Misty just flopping tbh. The lip sync ends and they applaud the queens. "Now ladies, I've made my decision... Carrie, Shantay you stay." Carrie runs to the back, her titties bouncing. "Misty, Mama... You certainely were... something. Just leave tbh you suck." Misty runs off, crying in embarrassment. "If you can't love yourself, how in the hell are you gonna love somebody else can I get an amen?" All the queens cackle in unison "AMEN" "LETS DANCE" They all dance on the stage and the episode ends. Overview Mini Challenge: N/A Mini Challenge Winner: N/A Maxi Challenge: Have a sickening entrance look Maxi Challenge Winner: Lulu Valentine Bottom Two: Misty Marshmallow and Carrie Magee Lip Synch Song: La Vida Loca - Pam Tillis Eliminated: Misty Marshmallow Farewell Message: Rage Hard Fuckers, It turns me on XOXO - M.M. Fan Votes Rules: *You will base your votes on the queen's Entrance Looks ONLY. Do not vote by your favourite queen or your own queen just because you favour them. Base it on the costume and make up of their outfit and any story behind the outfit alone. Please vote genuinely. *Leave your votes in the comment section and lay them out as follows. "My votes are; 1st: (Queen Name), 2nd: (Queen Name) .... Least Favourite: (Queen Name)" And continue for all five and your ONE least favourite of the week. 1st being your favourite. *I, The writer, still have the final say on who leaves and who wins the challenges, The only time this will not count is when you vote Miss Congeniality at the end of the season - It's all up to you. *If I suspect any favouritism, I will make your vote void. *Your votes will be one vote in the judging panel out of five. The votes are as reads: Rubaul, DocMD, Hibo, Guest Judge (I will pick a random reader and they will choose an automatic vote) and Fan Vote. *The winner of the fan vote receives immunity the next week and a vote to be the winner of the maxi-challenge. This Week's Winner: Lulu Valentine (2x1st Place + 2x2nd Place Votes) Category:Drag Race Season 2